The Sage
by brentintexas
Summary: Its about kids and magic and saving the world.


SAGE

In a peaceful world three people do not know that they are the only ones who can save it.

**Charters**

Lindsey (fire)

Brent (water)

Steven (light)

Terry (Lindsey's mother)

Maser (principal of Lindsey and Stevens's school)

Girl (evil)

Alex

Miss. Hummberger

Evil

Minions (500 people Extras)

Kantar

Crazy dog

Jail mate

_Things needed_

Stunt persons

Cars

Houses

Sets

Cameras

Story/ lines

The story starts when we meet Lindsey and she it lying in bed sleeping until an alarm clock wakes her up.

Lindsey: what the… aw krap (shit) I'm late.

Gets up and puts close on raptly and runs to kitchen grab a drink from the fridge and runs out the door. As she closed the door answering machine (Steven) hey where are you

She runs to her school and is met by her principal (maser) running a bit late are you?!

And is then is sitting out side the office waiting for her mother to come and pick her up (terry) well what do you have to say for your self. Hum what??? (Angrily)

Lindsey: um he oh never mind.

The next thing she looks up and a boy (Brent) is in front of her mothers jeep

Lindsey: look out!!!

The jeep tires squeals as terry tries to avoid hitting him.

They avoid hitting him but almost hit a tree but don't just end up in a fount yard. He looks like the shit got scared out of him. Lindsey rolls down the window and screams:

Lindsey: are you drunk or something you could have died you stupid bastard!!!

Brent: sorry I just lost my pen.

Brent then gives a funny look then runs off; terry gets the jeep on the road and drives toward home.

(Home)

We cut to Lindsey's room when she gets home and plops down on her bed face down. Then she gets a knock at the window. It is her boy friend Steven.

Steven: why weren't you at school today???

Lindsey: I got kicked out today but I will go tomorrow.

Steven: hey do you want to come over I met a new friend he is cool.

Lindsey: I don't think so. I'm kinda in trouble.

Steven: aw come on you do love me don't you?

Lindsey: I hat it when you do that! (Peck on lips kiss)

Steven: come on? Please (puppy dog face)

Lindsey: ok fine but if I get then you will help me out right?

Steven: of course I will (acting like he will but he will not)

(On the way to Stevens's house)

Then they clime out the window of a two story house to the ground and run in to the bushes beside the house. And as they are walking to the house a dog that looks normal at first glance attacks Steven.

Steven: look out!!

Lindsey: ahhhhh

Steven manages to fight off the deranged dog and make it with a scratch.

Steven: wow what the hell was up with that dog??

Lindsey: I don't know baby but I'm glad you're alright.

Steven: me too.

They share a hug of relief and a small kiss.

(Steven's house)

Steven and Lindsey enter his house and Lindsey stops to talk to his mother about something. Steven then goes to his room to find his new friend is sitting their on his bed playing his Xbox and as he enters.

Brent: yahoo yes ha-ha you die weeeeee oh hey (pauses game) your back what took you so long??

Steven: well we had a little trouble. And you what did I tell you about the XBOX!!!!!

Brent: well I got board. Who is this?

(Enters Lindsey)

Lindsey: hey! You! We almost hit you today what is your problem??

Brent: nothing what is yours???  
Steven: hey not now we have something to talk about you too.

The reason I called you here is because I think that something is wrong with the world. There are too many deaths.

Lindsey and Brent together: what??? (Starring at one another glaring)

Steven: a long time ago my grandmother said that, you will save us all some day.

Lindsey: what your crazy and just making this up.

Brent: It is true I have seen it with my eyes but we to will save the world some day.

Lindsey: now this makes no sense save the planet from what itself ha you full of shit you two.

Brent: Well then explain this, he gets a glass of water out of the bathroom and then sets it down in front of them. He then stars at the glass and then the glass moves and then the water starts to separate from the glass and floats in the air. Lindsey and Steven are amazed at this act. And then Brent floats it towards his mouth and drinks the water.

Brent: now what do you think.

Lindsey: holy shit can we do the same thing??

Brent: well I don't know try it with some thing like an um (sees a lighter) this.

Hands the lighter to Lindsey.

Lindsey: I don't know

Steven: common you can do it.

Brent: just focus you can do this.

Lindsey: ok I'll try.

Lindsey: lights up the lighter and then look at the flame and then the flame starts to float away from the lighter and then snuffs out.

Lindsey: wow that's cool.

Brent: now you Steven

Steven: I don't know.

Brent: just try it you freak.

Steven: ok ok. (Pause) (Under breath) bitch.

Steven looks at the light from the ceiling and then the light starts to move from the light bulb in the fixture.

Steven: wow what power!!! Hahaha (evil like)

Brent: oh no.

Brent hits Steven across the face to snap him out of it.

Brent: are you ok? sorry about that.

Lindsey: How do you know so much about this??

Brent: I have lived it before. I have had some memory loose but I can still remember some of how to manipulate my element. You see a long time ago (fade to black screen) their were three gods. Of three different elements (shows flashes of gods that look likes the main characters) Water that's me, fire that's you Lindsey, and light that's you Steven. We came to the void that was the universe at the time and we created this world an all the living things in it. But some time after our labor was over a dark evil force came and killed all the other gods and we had to hide from it so we could survive. The other gods have warned us about it. It has no name but only thing for sure is that it will kill any thing it touches and it has vast amounts of power also able to make copy of it self to take over anything. We have be hiding in human bodies for 5,000 years and I think we have the strength to take it out now.

Lindsey: why now and what about the other gods?? They could not help?

Brent: Their all dead. Sorry but we needed to survive. To figure out how to kill it.

Steven: ok let me get this streaght we are gods

Brent: yes

Steven: and we are going to kill some "thing" (uses finger for quotation marks) and have been here for how long?

Brent: 5000 years.

Steven: ok maybe I'm a little crazy but WHAT THE FUCK!!! (Rants on like a mad man)

Lindsey: hey I'm kind a believing him.

Steven: what how can you he is like; crazy, I don't think so.

Lindsey: it does explain the weird powers.

Steven: even that dog that attacked us (interrupted)

Brent: dog what dog?

Lindsey: a black dog tried to bite me and Steven saved me.

Steven: it's not important.

Brent: So I see he (evil) has found us out no mater. We will fight back soon enough

Lindsey: what do we have to do?

Brent: we will meet at my house after school and maybe we can train out abilities to fight him.

Lindsey: ok)

Brent: Steven what about you

Lindsey glairs at Steven like she will kill him if he replies no

Steven: ok (scared of Lindsey)

Brent: ok. Hey by the way are you like dating any one (to Lindsey)??

Lindsey: what? (Hits Brent in the face) are you kidding I'm like all over Steven can you not tell what the fuck man.

Brent: (in pain) just wondering ah shit.

Steven: well we need to get ready for school you should go home.

Brent: yea I think I will (scared of Lindsey) bye you two.

Steven: bye

Lindsey: he is like a stupid idiot

Steven: don't let it get to you. Now what do you want to do?

Lindsey: you know (kisses Steven passionately and then falls to floor off bed) fade to black

(Lindsey and Steven's school)

Lindsey is at her locker and Steven walks up and sad

Steven: so you still mad from last night?

Lindsey looks at Steven and then slams her locker closed and walks past him to class.

Steven: I guess so.

Lindsey walks in to her class and her teacher is telling the class that they have a new student. She sits down and then the new student walks in and the teacher (Miss. Hummberger) ah-ha here he is and Lindsey looks up and it is Brent. Then he takes a seat next to her. She is stunted that he is in her class. Then the teacher begins with role (fade to bell and nosy halls)

Lindsey walks out with Brent

Lindsey: what are you doing here?

Brent: I'm in your class its my first day. Why?

Lindsey: I cannot believe that you are in the same class as me that's like not possible.

Brent: yea it is.

Lindsey: no its not.

Brent (rolls eyes and then catches a girls face (evil girl) then she fades in with the crowd and then Brent looks around hastily trying to find her again.

Lindsey: what's the mater? (Looks)

Brent: nothing. Just, never mind.

Steven sees that Brent and Lindsey are together and walks over to them but is swung at by a bully (Alex).

Alex: I'm gonna get you.

Steven runs past Brent and Lindsey and out the building for his car but when he gets their Steven cannot get the door open. Alex gets to Steven's car and pushes him down to the ground and just as Alex is reaching back to hit him Brent grabs his arm from his swing and throws him to the ground.

Brent: what do you think you are doing? (Pause walk around to left) Fighting with my friend are you?

Alex: ok I think that I will hurt you now.

Alex runs at Brent and Brent dodges to the right. Then throws one punch and Alex is laid out on the pavement. Brent stands over the out cold Alex.

Brent: Don't do it again spits next to Alex.

Brent helps Steven up to his feet.

Steven: thanks!?

Brent: no problem.

Lindsey: Are you two ok. (Embraces Steven.)

Steven: yea I'm ok but look at Brent.

Brent: what?

Steven: your hand its bleeding.

Brent: oh so it is well that sucks I'll go to the nurse's office you go to class.

As Brent is going to get his hand fixed up he runs in to the girl he saw from before.

Brent: who are you? What are you?

Girl: Nothing you need to know lets play.

Brent: not here, after school.

Girl: no now.

Brent; then prepares to fight the girl and then the girl diapers in a cloud of smoke.

Brent: thank good ness I did not want to fight her here.

Girl's voice: don't think you are off the hook I'm still gonna kill you.

Brent looks and then runs to the n's office and gets fixed up.

Cut to a bell ringing. Lindsey and Steven meat up in the hall and go to Stevens's car. They get in Stevens's car and drive off. As they do a dark shadow comes from the school and follows them to Brent's house.

(Brent's house. Fight with the Evil girl)

Steven and Lindsey arrive at Brent's apartment to find that he is fighting the evil girl and I getting his ass kicked by her badly.

Girl: why don't you just quit?  
Brent: why should I.

Girl: he-he-he your funny but you will die.

Brent: then kill me already!! Runs at her and jumps to hit her and she doges it. Evil Girl sees Steven and Lindsey standing their stunned.

Girl: oh look your all together now. I will deal with you later

Brent: I don't think so.

Brent has this whole time saved up his power for one attack.

He delivers it to her head and her head explodes and then her body disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Brent: Well what took you so long (then falls from fatigue)

Lindsey: wow what was that?

Steven: I don't know lets get him inside.

Steven sits Brent down on the floor in his apartment.

And then Lindsey gets a glass of water and splashes Brent's face. Brent wakes up suddenly.

Brent: what the fuck it wrong with you ah damn hu.

Lindsey: That's funny.

Steven: so what was that girl that attacked you just their?

Brent: one of the evils minions sent to kill you and me. But she is gone; I'm like to exhaust its unbelievable you two should stay here for tonight just so I can recover with out worrying about any thing attacking me or you two.

Lindsey: ok what bout you Steven is it ok?

Steven: good thing it's a Friday.

Brent: good then (falls asleep saying thanks)

Lindsey: wow waste no time going to sleep.

Steven: well what to do. Hey look at this a book; it's about power from the gods.

Lindsey and Steven cuddle together and start to read the book. The next day Brent wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs he then jumps up.

Brent: what the fu?

Steven: good morning

Lindsey is cooking with her fire powers. Brent is astounded.

Brent: how, what the, um hea.

Lindsey: we read the book and found out how to use our powers better

Brent: oh cool then you under stand that if you use all of your powers you will die.

Steven: yea we saw that.

Lindsey: how do you like your eggs?

Brent: hum runny thanks.

Steven: so what are we going to do today?

Brent: go to the mall.

Lindsey: yahoo shopping yes.

Brent: what have I done?

Steven: created a monster.

(Mall shopping and fight)

Lindsey: yes I can get more books and maybe new underwear

Brent: what ewe did not need to know that?

Steve: well why are we here?

Brent: to relax of course.

Lindsey: look it shiny and new it even smell new.

Steven: well I'm going to the arcade see you later.

Brent: ok but also be alert for any thing.

Steven: ok

Lindsey: I want them all.

Brent suddenly it alone and I walking to the ice skating rink to skate cut to on the ice and having fun. Then he hears a scream from the top floor. He suddenly finds himself running up the stars to find up what happened. Lindsey has been knocked to the floor by a man and was injured so Brent arrives to late but he seas the man he takes off after him he then fly's to the ground floor Brent jumps 4 stories to the ground floor to find that he is after Steven. Brent finally caches up with him and knocks him out and finds Steven and leaves the mall to find the cops have arrived to arrest them.

Brent: oh shit.

(Jail)

Steven: so you had to kick some all didn't you Brent?

Brent: he almost took Lindsey and he was after you to but I did have some fun when I jumped 4 stories to the floor.

Lindsey: so what happened to him?

Brent: he got away.

Jail mate: hey why don't you try to hit me?

Brent: are you sure it will hurt

Jail mate: yea

Brent: ok

Brent hits the jail mate and then a guard then sees what is happening and releases Brent, Lindsey, and Steven for time served but were warned to not do it again.

Brent: Let's go to my apartment and try something that I saw in the book.

Lindsey and Steven: ok

(Cut to evil hideout.)

Evil: she has failed to kill one of them. Who will challenge them next?

Kantar: I will.

Evil: you are not worth the effort.

Kantar: I'm the only one that can at least catch one of them so you can turn them and then they can take out the others.

Evil: I like that idea. Go ahead with your plan.

Kantar: Thanks.

(Back to Brent's apartment.)

Brent: ok lets try it together.

Steven: Are you sure it will work?

Brent: of course it will.

They all join hands and close their eyes and concentrate on trying to fly. They are off the ground and then Steven looks and then they all fall to the ground.

Brent: aw that hurt

Lindsey: yea what happened?

Brent: some one looked

Steven: not me!!

Lindsey looks at Steven with rage and fire. Brent intervenes but is interrupted with a dark cloud that appears and knocks all of them to the ground.

Kantar: you are so easy to find.

Brent is grabbed by kantar and then they disappear in a cloud of Smoke.

Lindsey: no he is gone

Steven: what was that another minion but he was stronger then the last.

Lindsey: we have to save him before they change him.

Steven: I know I know.

(Cut to evil layer)

Kantar throws Brent to the floor and then Brent tries to retaliate but he is stopped by black guard that was hiding in his shadow.

Kantar: you thought that you could run but all for not you will become the evils tool and then kill your friends.

Brent: never!

Kantar: you will see.

(Back to earth)

Lindsey: are you ready to go

Steven: yea I think well maybe no ok now I'm ready

Lindsey: you bitch

Steven: hey

Lindsey: here we go

A flash of light and then they appear in the evil hideout.

Lindsey: wow that was easy

Steven: yea almost too easy

A figure appears out of the corner of Steven eye and he runs toward it and as they run doors close behind them. They end up in a room that is all black marble and the figure turns out as Brent but he has changed into all black even his hair and his eyes.

Lindsey: oh no he has been changed.

Steven: we have no choose but to fight.

Brent: yes you do.

Steven: what?

Brent: you can still run.

Lindsey: was that him?

Steven: I guess so?!

Brent: well what is you're choosing fight or run ether way you will die.

Steven: oh yea then lets fight.

Lindsey: are your shore Steven?

Steven: well if we are going to die any way lets go out with a bang.

Lindsey: i'm with you.

Lindsey and Steven get in a ready stance and the fight begins.

(Main Fight)

Brent: die!!

Lindsey: doges on attack while Steven attacks Brent but Brent is to fast for Steven and deflects his attack and then he takes down Lindsey.

Steven: Lindsey!!

Lindsey: suck on this you bitch!!

She blows fire in Brent's face and Brent fall to the ground. Lindsey escapes and joins Steven

Brent: that all you have (as he stands up) common you got more than that don't you?

Lindsey: yes

Steven: how about this!!

Steven and Lindsey use a joint attack on Brent and they do direct damage to him and he is not able to stand for to much longer. Then Brent begins to yell at the top of his voice and then a great light shuts out of his chest. Lindsey and Steven are thrown to the ground.

Then Brent is normal and standing panting then looks at them

Brent: well you did it now lets end this.

They all travel to where the evil is located

Evil: well you have maid it I'm imprested not like it maters but you are too late the earth is covered by my evil clouds and now will consume every thing and theirs nothing you can do about it.

Brent: bull shit we can't

Lindsey: oh by the way you're going to die this time.

Evil: ha like to see that

Steven: oh yea

Steven, Lindsey, and Brent run at the evil and as they do they change back into their god forms to fight this time.

(Final battle)

The evil doges the first attack and then hits Steven to the ground then Lindsey gets a good hit on the evil then she is hit to the ground but Brent draws a water sword and slashes the evil in to peaces. Then he regroups with the others. Then they join hands and fly up to the ceiling and a great light comes from the center of their circle and it hits the evil like an arrow thru the heart. He then screams and fall to the ground in pain he yells to his minions to fight them and they come by the thousands and the gods start the long fight with them as the evil tries to escape but Brent gets loose from then and runs after the evil and then he hits him to the ground then he kills the evil and then all of the minions diapered in a cloud of black smoke. Then the evil explodes and the explosion expands to earth killing all the black clouds. Then they are falling to earth and then wake up in their beds like it was a dream. Later that day Lindsey is late for school and meats Steven and Bent talking and is looking at tem like it's a new person but then Brent waves and then she remembers what happened. And smiles at them and runs to join them.

Lindsey: hey what are you to doing?

Brent: nothing but enjoying life you?

Lindsey: was all that a dream?

Steven: I don't think so.

Lindsey: look.

A spirit appears and said thanks for the save you are our heroes we owe you so much.

Brent: No problems just don't get in to trouble again.

Spirit: ok, bye.

Lindsey and Steven look at Brent like he is crazy.

Brent: what?

Cut to space where the evil was hiding and we see the evil body and we see an evil cloud com from his mouth and grows in to his body.

End

Fade to credits


End file.
